Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic case and a method for making the case, and more particularly to a plastic case having markings capable of expressing half tones and method for producing such case.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been a general practice that video tape cassettes and audio tape cassettes have been protected by housing them in plastic cases so as to protect the tapes from dust or from impairment to the cassettes. On the outer surface of the cases are printed one or more indications or markings such as various characters, words, indices, devices for indicating the contents or expressing trademark, product number or other information, design and the like. However, this requires not only extra step for printing the indications or attaching indications-bearing labels to the plastic case but also extra materials and cost, which obstruct simplification of the manufacturing steps and reduction of the cost. Accordingly, it is desirable to avoid such extra steps and cost.
Printing or labeling may be dispensed with by using a hot stamp method to form indications or markings by pressing a stamping die surface of a heated stamp onto a plastic sheet.